


Quarantink

by ofreverentia



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, Engaged, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Funny, Future Fic, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Lot of teasing, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Marriage, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Pandemic - Freeform, Past Fic, Quarantink, Teasing, Timelines, can't cook to save his life, kitchen disaster, new start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 10,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Short fic challenge, based on prompts.
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 52
Kudos: 138





	1. Species or not, he is just human.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Max 200 word fics, based on prompts. 1st one is "species".

Yuzuru was called many names and titles in his life. Some have been good, some bad but there was always some kind of underlining that he was a different kind of _species_ when it came to skating. People told him or spoke about him as the most complete skater, which somehow made him feel more frustrated with himself than proud. He wasn’t complete in his own mind, if he would be than he wouldn’t have lost as many World championship titles as he did in the past years, or had been so often injured.

He sighs at yet another interview having been published where those words were said right in his face. He laughed it off but he still feels the bitter taste of it in his mouth. If he was the person or this all-different species of a skater as so many tell him, then why did he lose in the end? He is about to sigh again when he feels a pair of arms wrap around him from behind; making him forget about his musings for a little while. Yuzuru had other things to do now that Worlds is not happening. Species or not, he is just human.


	2. DYI Paint-job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: "paint"

The first time Javier picks up the paintbrush it is not for some artistic inspiration, no it is to paint the wall in his kitchen that had turned a bit yellow over the years of cooking in the apartment. He considered to pay someone to do a job but his earnings were still not all too amazing from skating and he did not want to burden his family with it. Javier just moved into this small place in Toronto and somehow the color of the kitchen wall was bothering him. Laura told him it is something else but Javier ignored her words, not wanting to thing about all the things that could bother him. Instead, he went to the closes paint shop and got himself a huge can of white paint.

Three hours later the wall was done, his fingers and arms carrying some of the paint splotches but Javier looked at them with pride. This would be a new beginning for him and he will make the best of it. It’s not an everyday occurrence he finds a new coach who is willing to actually pay him the attention so he can flourish in skating.


	3. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt "Temptation"

Yuzuru hardly let himself be succumbed to temptation, then came Javier Fernandéz. The one temptations he could and would not want to fight against. The moment he stepped inside the Cricket Club for the first time, until he watched Javier pack his things and leave the club for the last time. He let himself be indulged in moments where Javier gave him hugs, hung around him at lunch, invited him over and over again to do something after training. At first, he may have halfheartedly attempted to say no but it quickly turned into a yes and everything changed.

They became closer to each other than he was ever with anyone else, he found himself a companion for harsh training, competition but also life. Javier may have been a temptation for him at first but now he is a constant burning flame for him. Someone he can rely on, speak his mind to, ask for the much needed hug at the end of a hard day, then a kiss to make things better. If Yuzuru had no regrets of letting his heart take the lead on this instead of his mind.


	4. 4A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: "wall"

Quad Axel. The biggest wall to climb and he is still not there yet. Yuzuru finds it almost impossible to climb over, he wonders if he will ever be able to do it. He had been trying for a long time and the moment he thinks he has the hang of it, it slips through his fingers. He was so close to land it for the World Championships but now the competition is cancelled, the club is closed and he is sitting in his Toronto apartment how he is going to make up for the lost time in practice.

Yuzuru knows all the decisions made were for the right reasons but now he sees the wall growing higher as well in front of him. He wanted to perform to Seimei at Worlds and land the Quad Axel with that layout, he wonders if he will ever be able to do that now. With a sigh, he opens his notebook and scribbles down a few words.

“One day, I will climb this wall”.


	5. Javi's is not smug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt "Smug".

Javier had been thought to not be smug, not to rub his achievements into anyone else’s face, who may not be as fortunate as he was. Nevertheless, he can’t help but feel a bit smug after winning his second Worlds, another Europeans and then going off to his very last Olympics to win his bronze medal, then a final closure his seventh European title. Javier tried not to be but he couldn’t help it. He never rubbed it in but he did straighten his shoulders a bit more, carried himself with more confidence and finally found himself brave enough to confess to Yuzuru.

Before all those wins he never thought he could be a match to him as a skater or as a person but now he felt more confident than ever and it was rewarded. Yuzuru threw himself in his arms and kissed him so deeply and passionately he wondered why it took him this long to take this step. He must have said those words aloud because Yuzuru laughed, his ridiculous honking one and said. “Because Javi is a baka.” Javier couldn’t even counter those words, because in a way it was true.


	6. Yuzu's at peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: "Anshin (lit. peaceful heart)"

It took Yuzuru a couple of years into his retirement to finally feel at peace with all the things he had achieved or not during his career. During his competitive years, he kept on being hungry for the achievements, to have one more gold medal or a record. He loved the trill of performance in front of big audience; give his fans everything he could. Yuzuru knew he wouldn’t stop performing for a long time and he did not, he continued with ice shows, organizing his own and then gradually went down the route of a choreographer and coach.

Nevertheless, it was maybe the 5th year after his official retirement where he woke up one morning and felt at peace. There were no thoughts of training, or how he misses it. If he should do this or that for a new competitive program. No, he simply woke up, felt a warm body next to him, soft breath fanning over his arm where they were glued to him. It was peaceful and Yuzuru smiled, turning to face his husband, closing his eyes. He can lay around for a bit longer, he has no commitments on weekends.


	7. Javi's nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: "bunny"

It was meant to be a joke or a prank, as you would call it. Zhenya tended to give him some weird gifts over the years of their friendship but most of them were cat themed or on occasion, some Yuzuru Hanyu fan goods, which made him, raise a brow or two. Zhenya would always shrug or smirk when it came to the later ones. What Javier did not expect were now the bunny themed slippers, scarf, gloves and some stuffed toy on the bottom of the neatly wrapped package.

“What is this?” He asked but he did not need to wait for an answer because the second he finished his sentence, Yuzuru walked in with a matching scarf and glove on his fingers, shaking some snow from his coat. “Really?” Javier groaned. Zhenya erupted in giggles and skipped off after saying hello to Yuzuru. Javier stared at the now blinding smile of Yuzuru, glancing into the box in his lap.

“Oh, now Javi and I can match. Cute.” Yuzuru leaned in and pressed a kiss to Javiers lips as greeting, then off he was towards the locker room. Javier ran a hand along his face. He will never live down the fact he is dating Yuzuru Hanyu.


	8. Generally, Javi loved going skiing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's plot "mountain"

Javier loved mountains, especially in winter where he could enjoy one of his new favourite winter sports – skiing. What he sometimes did not like were the crowds at the resorts, or the constantly grumbling Japanese by his side. Yuzuru kept on complaining how he just does not get the hang out of this sport, his arms and legs were tired. Javier ran a glowed hand through his hair, cursing in Spanish under his breath. He was starting to regret taking Yuzuru here. If their holiday is going to be both of them being miserable, maybe they should just go home. He was about to suggest this when Yuzuru cried out in happiness.

“Yes, I finally can do… not fall after a meter.” Javier looks over and true to his words, Yuzuru is moving, albeit in a slow pace but he is steady on his feet. His smile is bright, happy that he is conquering yet another sport. Javier sighs in relief and glides closer to him.

“Do you think we can go down the mountain? Slowly.” Yuzuru smirks and Javier knows he is fucked. He has challenge written all over his face.


	9. The Machine of Doom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt "washing machine"

Yuzuru Hanyu does not have enemies; he has other people he likes to challenge, unless it’s the new washing machine Javier insisted on getting for their apartment. It’s one of the fancier ones, with excessively many buttons and options that confuse Yuzuru to no end. On one too many occasions he is standing in front of the thing with the manual in hand, trying to figure out which order of buttons is going to wash his training clothes perfectly. While it takes him, double the time to figure things out with a good amount of Japanese cursing accompanying it, he does not let Javier take it over.

He is not going to be beaten by a damn machine that is here to assist their life. Yuzuru loves a challenge. The first time he remembers everything in order and the machine beeps to life, the water finally starting to soak his training shirts, he shouts and punches the air a couple of times. Javier snorts as he stands by the door of the bathroom, watching his fiancé. “Good job, mi amor. Now… do you remember which setting to pick for our sheets?” Yuzuru stops celebrating and groans, shoulders slumping. “Kuso.”


	10. Yuzu likes the Sea, or how he likes to remind himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt : "sea"

Yuzuru was trying really hard to remind himself about all the reasons why he loved being at the sea. He loved how the colors shifted in the water, all the different fish and animals living there. He loved it during sunrise and sunset the best. Loved to watch the man he loved coming out of the water, sun and droplets making his skin shine as he shook out some of the heavier ones from his curls. How he looked so sinfully good in his swimming shorts. The way he smiled his direction as he slowly walked closer in the hot sand, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips when he was close enough. Yuzuru couldn’t even complain about the water drops falling on his shirt, hiding his fair skin from the abusive rays of the Spanish Riviera. He couldn’t help but curl his hand around the back of Javiers neck and pull him in for a deeper kiss, uncaring of who is around them. Nobody knew them here.

Yuzuru liked the sea the most if it meant Javi came along with it and he could kiss him whenever he wanted.


	11. Waltz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt "dance"

Yuzuru had taken countless of dance classes over the course of his skating career. In camps, it was a good way to get familiar with difference styles and later add them to his programs. Especially ballet was one of his favourites if he had to pick but nobody, not once in his entire life did a person teach him how to Waltz. Maybe he knew some ice-dance steps, he learned for fun but on the ground, he was flailing and he hated the feeling. He had exactly two weeks to figure this out, learn a full song because the last he wanted was to trip over his own two feet in front of the most important crowd ever.

Javier touched his cheeks, telling him to control his breathing and Yuzuru realized he nearly made himself have an asthma attack due to his panic. “We are going to learn this and if either of us falls over, it will amuse our family.” Yuzuru whined softly. “Javi… it’s our wedding, we can’t fall on our asses. That is just--- no. I refuse.”

“In that case… from the beginning?” Javier offered his hand, which Yuzuru took gladly and they started to move together.


	12. Teenage Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt "wedgie"

Javier essentially knew that Japanese boys, especially in their teenage years would play pranks on their friends, he knew all that but did not expect to experience something like this. He was unsuspecting as he stepped inside the locker room, Yuzuru had been training here now for a couple of months and while still reserved they would share some smiles and skating talk with each other. Javier greeted Yuzuru who had been uncharacteristically fiddling with his laces but he gave it no mind, he was already late and had to change into his training clothes or Brian would solid take his head before he even touched foot to the ice. Turning around he pulled his shirt over his head, jeans dropped next and in that exact moment he heard the clacking of skate guards on the floor followed by his own gasp of surprised mixed with an uncomfortable whimper. Before he could turn around to ask what that was, Yuzuru bolted with a loud laugh out of the locker room, leaving him there with his underwear pulled up way too in certain places.

“What the fuck?” Javier frowned adjusting his boxers before his balls get less oxygen than they were getting at the moment.


	13. I told you so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: "radiator"

Javier has returned to Spain after retiring and this is his first winter back home. It is not exactly cold out if he compares it to Canada standard winter but it is cold for Spain and of all days, his heating system broke down. His apartment had one of those old radiators, that should have been replaced at least ten years ago but he just shrugged and said it would work for a bit longer. He is now left to bite his own words, bundled in at least three blankets on his couch. Yuzuru is staring at him over Skype with amusement in his eyes, though he says nothing.

“I have someone coming in a few days, to repair or replace, I am not sure… but it’s so cold.” Yuzuru visible bites his lips and Javier groans. “Say it; I know you want to do it…”

“I told you so? I told you last time we were there and had no heating for few days until someone came to repair, now…” Javier groaned.

“I know…But then I had you to keep me warm.” Yuzuru smirks. “Two more weeks, after Nationals I come visit.” Javier can’t wait.


	14. Love, Luxury, Beauty and Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: "orchid"

Javier was desperately trying to find some kind of present for Yuzuru. It has become natural for him to cause a fight between them for a horribly stupid reason. It also became natural for him to bring home a present to apologize with after Yuzuru pointed at the door with a glare. So here he was after a failed attempt at the mall, nothing was pretty or expensive enough for him.

After aimlessly walking around their neighborhood, he stopped in front of a flower shop. The sign read they had orchids on sale. Shrugging his shoulders, he asked for the biggest, prettiest and most expensive one. With the pot neatly wrapped, he made his way back to their apartment. Carefully he stepped inside spotting a sulking Yuzuru on the couch. Dropping onto his knees, he offered the plant, while chewing on his lips. Yuzurus eyes were on the orchid and he gently reached out to touch one of the flower heads.

“Love, Luxury, Beauty and strength.” Javier gulped. Yuzuru took the plant from him with a smile but before he left him, there to find it a new home, he places a kiss to his lips. “You make dinner.”

“Si, mi amor.”


	15. I am not touching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: mouse

Yuzuru let’s out a terrified scream when he sees a small brown blur run along the wall and vanish behind their kitchen furniture. Javier is by his side in a second and checks him head to toe, making sure he is not injured. “What’s wrong, mi amor?”

“M—mo—mouse.” Yuzuru manages while pointing to the small hole where he saw him vanish. Javier gulps and takes Yuzurus hand to get him away from there.

“Okay… Uhm… we go buy some trap or I don’t know what you do in this situation but…what do you say to leave?” Yuzuru nods before he finishes the sentence, hurrying to pull his shoes on. They return with a mousetrap an hour later only to find Effie sitting in the kitchen with something hanging from her mouth. Yuzuru shrieks again and runs into the bedroom to hide, mumbling, “I am not touching” on his way; leaving Javier to tend and award their princess for dealing with their mouse problem. If she is getting more snacks than usual, neither of them is going to complain she is growing a belly. Today she deserves it more than ever.


	16. Hot Air Balloon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: Hot air balloon

Spending summer time in Spain has been one of the best decisions of his life, Yuzuru concludes as he watches couples being lazy all around the green grass. He is laying in half shade, which does help not to feel like a boiling egg in the heat. Javier is off to get them some refreshments and Yuzuru has the time to enjoy the casual buzzing of conversation around him he does not understand. When he looks up at the sky, he sees a hot air balloon pass over and he has to smile. Maybe he will ask Javier to take him on one, or just remain here for the rest of the day, being lazy. In Spain there is a certain anonymity to his presence. He can hold Javiers hand without feeling exposed. They can even kiss as nobody cares. It feels nice and he wonders that maybe he can make this more permanent than a couple of months or weeks in a year.

Javier returns handing him a cool drink and sitting down next to him. “Penny for your thoughts?” Yuzuru leans in to press a kiss to his lips.

“I was thinking maybe we try that.” He points to the balloon and Javier laughs, nodding. “I will see what I can do.”


	17. A very interesting evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: earrings

Javier wakes up with a pounding headache and buries his face into his pillow; he doesn’t want to wake up but knows he has training soon. Yuzuru by his side is not doing any better, covering himself with the blanket and Javier has to yank it off him so he finally gets up. They both walk into the bathroom to take showers in turn. Javier is first to finish so he can make some coffee, tea and breakfast for them. He also searches for the aspirin he keeps for such occasions. He drops the box when there is a shriek from the bathroom. Javier is back there like a speed of light, ignoring how dizzy the running made him.

“What is wrong? Did you hurt yourself?” He asks but Yuzuru seems fine. He points to his ear now adoring a small earring.

“WHAT HAPPENED? HOW? WHY?” Javier bursts out laughed, slapping his thigh only to hiss. The skin there is tender and when he raises his shorts, he sees black ink.

“Fuck. How drunk were we last night?” Yuzuru bursts out laughing at that, Javier following right after. Judging by a diamond earring and Yuzurus name in neat Japanese writing on his thigh.

“A lot.”


	18. I would like to ask something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: Foggy

If Yuzuru is being honest, most of the things from Pyeongchang are a little foggy for him. He had taken so many pain medication as it was allowed and that blurred many things. He does recall certain moments in his haze but a week or two after all the buzz is over, he has to go through some of the footage recorded by fans to be sure he did not embarrass himself too much. As he is watching the Flower Ceremony and gala though he realized he did do some embarrassing, things and all were connected to Javier. As he is watching the videos after each other, essentially the same moments on repeat from different angles Yuzuru realizes something.

He is in love with Javier. He had not conserved such possibility but even a blind man can see based from his behavior and he wonders if Javier was just putting up with it or maybe there is something else from his side too. With a swallow, he reaches for his phone and types a message.

“Can we talk sometime soon? I would like to ask something… it’s important.”


	19. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: Leggings

Two things in life get Javier hard in his pants. Every single time, without any difficulty. One is Yuzuru in his UA shirts during training and then in his leggings. Which in retrospect come in a package deal, hence why Javier has to take yet another five-minute break to deal with his raging hard-on. He hurries to the locker room and hides in a corner, hoping it will go away if he thinks of all the things that otherwise are a huge turn off for him. What he does not expect is the door opening and Yuzuru walking in with a smirk on his face. Javier knows, he knows and it makes him feel even more embarrassed about his situation.

Instead of calling him our or teasing he steps up to him, chests pressed together while his hand reaches under his pants and boxers. Javiers moan muffled by a kiss and it should be embarrassing how quickly he finishes under Yuzurus skillful hands. His boyfriend doesn’t comment on it. Yuzuru pecks his lips and licks some of the sticky substance of his fingers, making Javier groan.

“Javi, needs to control better.” With that, he skips off to practice again.


	20. Zunda Mochi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: Delicacy

The first time Yuzuru offered him one of the delicacies of Sendai, Javier eyed the green goop on top of a mochi. It looked rather unappetizing but he didn’t dare to say those words out loud, not when Yuzuru looked at him with those pleading eyes. Yuzuru was sitting at the table of a small café in front of him, elbows on the table as he held his chin in his palm. Javier swallowed and picked up the small wood fork or whatever the thing was he was meant to use to eat this. With a sigh, he picked up the small plate and cut a piece of the mochi, ready to avoid the green goop but Yuzuru reminded him to put a generous amount on top or it won’t taste good enough. Javier complied with the instructions and raised the bite to his lip. Masking his, expression and he bit down and chewed slowly. At first, he didn’t know what he was tasting but the longer he chewed the flavor exploded in his mouth and he moaned.

Yuzuru grinned across from him. He was right, zunda mochi was delicious and he wants six more of these.


	21. Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: Fantasy

The first time Yuzuru had a dream involving Javiers strong but gentle hands, he had felt slight shame in the morning after. He shouldn’t have such dreams about his training partner, friend and rival. They were many things to each other. However, this was a new road Yuzuru was afraid to venture on, especially since Javier only dated women. As the weeks progressed, his dreams turned borderline fantasies and his brain had found true pleasure in finding ways to torture him with the images. Each morning he woke up with a boner, which he couldn’t always ignore. He knew he was fucked when he woke up with a stain inside his pajama pants.

Yuzuru lost count how many weeks, months or years passed like this. He still feared to reveal his feelings to Javier. It wasn’t just the physical attraction from his side anymore. Pyeongchang changed it. On the last night before they would all go back to their home countries and Javier not returning to Canada, he came to Yuzurus room. What Yuzuru did not expect that it would be Javier revealing years of pent of emotions to him and finally his fantasies would become reality.


	22. Life is cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings apply, tags specific to this update: major character death, mourning, pandemic, please do not read it if it triggers you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: Lightbulb

Yuzuru turned on the light in the small pantry to get the last can of beans from one of the cupboards, the light flickered alive for a split second then everything went dark.

“Kuso… Javi forgot to buy the lightbulb I told him to…” Yuzuru grumbled under his breath only to freeze. Memories came rushing back to him and he swallowed back a new onslaught of tears. Bracing himself to keep it together, he reached for the can and left the pantry. He placed it on the counter, gazing out into the living room where a neat black framed picture stood with some incent burning in front of it. His smile was beautiful; it was from their last holiday together at the Spanish beach.

It has been a bit over a year since the pandemic, in a few days it is going to be a year since he is not with them anymore. Shaking himself back to reality, he turned to his simple lunch preparation after noting down to buy a lightbulb the next time he steps outside for shopping.

Yuzuru thinks, life is cruel and faith even crueler.


	23. The squirrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: squirrel

Javier’s fans thought that he grew out his beard because he loved doing it, or that his partner loved it. Well Yuzuru would have told them happily otherwise. Some girls may like it, knows that his ex, loved it too but they weren’t together anymore, he was dating Yuzuru now and he hated that squirrel on his face. It required a few strong statements such as ‘you don’t get kiss if you don’t shave’, ‘no, you are not going to enjoy kissing even lower…beard makes skin itch, bad for training day after’. Essentially Javier realized that Yuzuru wasn’t kidding and started to trim it down a bit, then completely shaved it and now he keeps it a length his boyfriend does approve of.

“I like little beard, but not animal on face, that doesn’t look good. Turn Javi into grandpa.” Javier would laugh at that and kiss him with his half-day stubble. Yuzuru would melt against him in two seconds and pull him even closer. “Now, we can have other fun too.”


	24. We have paper towels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: paper towels

Yuzuru did not expect to be caught in the rain on laundry day because the moment he stepped inside, drenched to the bone he could smell their laundry detergent all over the house. An instant prayer went through his head as he walked across the living room but as the hangers came to view he let out a whine.

“No….” Javier turned his head at that sound and gasped seeing the state Yuzuru was in. Then his eyes turned to the items on the hanger and his expression shifted to that of pure guilt.

“I…I…washed all the towels we have, including the ones from our gym bags… I….we have paper towels?” He offered and Yuzuru whined again, following it up with a cute small sneeze. “Okay… at least a warm shower before you catch some kind of cold…go go.” He started to push Yuzuru towards the bathroom.

“We can even re-purpose our bed cover.”

“Not the soft Pooh one….” Yuzuru complained.

“It’s exactly why we would use it. Soft and warm, now go and shower.” Yuzuru closed the bathroom door a bit harsher than he usually would. Stupid laundry day. Stupid rain.


	25. Raccoon problem, or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: raccoon

The first time it happened, everyone found it amusing, the second time around it was a slight inconvenience because they had important competition coming up, the third time Yuzuru was pissed. He stormed out of the melted rink of TCC. On his way out he made sure to glare at the reason of the recent raccoon problem and the teenager tried to hide behind Jason, though he was clearly much taller him. Yuzuru may have been mistaken but even heard a tiny ‘I’m scared’ from Junhwan but he ignored it. Stomping his foot in the parking lot waiting for his mom to pick him up since obviously there was no way they can train, plus it will take a week to fix everything and get the ice back.

He was in the middle of cursing under his breath in Japanese when a familiar car pulled up in front of him but instead of his mom, it was Javier who got out. Yuzurus sour mood instantly vanished and he jumped into the others arms. Maybe he can make good use of his newfound holiday from on ice training. Not everything is that horrible, especially if his boyfriend is now back in town.


	26. Strapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: strapped

Javier disliked one thing about figure skating; he was more often than not short on money. His parents had taken on two jobs to support him, sent him abroad in hope he will achieve his dreams. Javier still remembers the very first years, and how even buying bread on some days was difficult. He hated asking his parents for more money as they already sent him so much on a monthly basis.

Therefore, when the time came and he started to win at competitions, got sponsors he was more than happy to give his family back double the money they gave him over the years. He made sure Laura could buy a new car when her old one gave out. His father could quit his second job and his mom could work less. He could now afford a nice apartment in Toronto, travel the world, been invited to ice shows to really earn a lot. The feeling of being poor or not having enough cash on you to buy a basic meal of bread and milk had vanished. Finally he reached the goal he set himself a long time ago.


	27. Guinea pig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: guinea pig

Javier stared at the greyish half liquid in front of him and he wondered what really got him to this point in his life. He knows figure skating has been his dream and he took on the journey for success or some kind of achievement at young age. He lived in a dozen of countries at this point and traveled to more. His more permanent residency becoming Toronto. There he met a father like coach, a second mother, countless of friends and in the end his husband as well. The later took a much longer time and several failed relationships on both their sides. The two settled down in three different countries, moving around a lot in a year for work but Javier could not complain. He can spend his time with his husband, family and friends this way. What he certainly did not like is how as of late Yuzuru took on trying out different juices. Instead of a nice breakfast, he was forced to try these healthy drinks. Today’s creation reminded him of the water after a good floor cleaning and he nearly threw up over the table.

“Why am I your guinea pig for these things again?”

“Because I am your husband, you love me and your six pack is now a one pack.” Javier groaned, closed his eyes and drowned the glass before he could decide otherwise.


	28. Several meanings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: rose

Yuzuru had received a lot of flowers over the course of his life, each had different kind of meaning but he never forgot the ones he received from Javier. At first, it was just yellow roses, a sign for friendship, and then he received pink ones, during his recovery before Pyeongchang even the odd color green. Then suddenly he received orange roses during FAOI in his room with the usual small card containing a single letter – J. During the summer, preparing himself for the new season now without Javier by his side he received blue roses. Those made him stop and gasps.

_“I can’t have you but I can’t stop thinking about you.”_ Yuzuru closed his eyes and did something bold, for the first time sending Javier flowers. He made sure the order was correct; the color had to be perfect. Yuzuru felt nervous knowing a few days later, Javier would receive purple roses. He waited but there was no answer, he was ready to give up but then one day Javier appeared at his apartment door with red roses in hand. Yuzuru knew then that not only his confession was understood but also the feelings he felt for years were true and mutual.


	29. Jumping was not his forte, or was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: jumper

Javier never deemed himself to be a jumper in figure skating. Of course, there were mandatory elements and with the quad revolution, he was required to learn new things. At the end of the day though there was only one jump he really enjoyed doing, his signature the quadruple Salchow, even the triple Axel had become a chore for him until he had met Yuzuru Hanyu and learned to appreciate that jump as well. Nevertheless, it never made him forget the one jump he could rely on – well most times. Sometimes even that did not help him. Sochi was a true wake up call to learn more than one layout, to always have a back up plan in case the nerves get to him. Pyeongchang was his last chance and while not perfect to his standards, it was enough. Finally, all his jumps were enough and he could leave competitive skating on a good note. Well he did consider a final Europeans but as he sat in his room in the Olympic village with his bronze medal in his hands, he had to thank his failure in Sochi, because it had brought him four more years and many more wins after. Maybe not being a ‘jumper’ in skating wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


	30. Toast is an understatement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: camp fire

Javier resigned himself to the annoying sound of the smoke alarm the moment he moved in with Yuzuru but today he really wished he had removed that all together. Right on the stove he saw a good 50cm high fire burning in a pot while a screeching Yuzuru tried to find fill a jug with water.

“I never expected to see an almost camp fire in my kitchen…” He murmured under his breath but Yuzuru must have heard him because he glared in his direction.

“Javi not helping. Also… it would be your turn to cook but you late, I was hungry… now my salmon is toast.” Javier snorted.

“Toast is an understatement.” Finally, Yuzuru spilled the water on the fire, causing a huge puff of smoke to go up in the air. “I will open the windows and you pick a take-out pamphlet. That was our only frying pan in the house.”

Yuzuru dropped his shoulders and tossed his salmon together with the pan into their bin. “I want pizza.” Javier came back after he opened all their windows and the fire alarm finally turned silent. He is never letting Yuzuru near their kitchen unsupervised or at all if he is really honest with himself.


	31. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: trust

Trusting someone else never came naturally to Yuzuru, well maybe in the beginning but then too many have used it to hurt him, by the tender age of 16, he promised to close himself off from people. He kept the polite distance, sharing some information but never his true self.

Then came a smiley Spanish boy who knocked down all the walls he had built around his heart and snatched it right out of his chest. It only took Javier a month, Yuzuru was craving his touches, hugs, and his heart skipped a beat or two whenever a smile was directed at him. He doesn’t know how quickly he learned to trust Javier with his whole being, even the most inner secrets but as he looks through a photo album he knows he did the right thing. He closes the cover the gold ring shining on his finger. In that moment, the door opens and his husband steps in.

“I hope you really trust my judgement for dinner… I got us something interesting.”

“I learned to trust you a few weeks of knowing you; dinner is not going to change it.” Yuzuru stood up and kissed his husband hello, taking a few of the bags from his hand.


	32. Halloweeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: costume

Halloween parties felt like a chore to Javier. Everyone was wearing identical costumes based on the current year’s hip trend. He hated dressing up, he already wore costumes for skating, and he did not wish to portray yet another character during his rare off times. Which leaves him showing up to the TCC party in nothing else but jeans and a shirt. If someone asked him whom he goes as he just blurts out a celebrity name who is known to wear these outfits in photoshoots. After the fifth question of such kind he just shrugs his shoulders, says he didn’t find any costumes anymore, all were gone and grabs a bottle of beer.

What he does not expect is to see Yuzuru walking in, which in itself is already a surprise as he avoids such gatherings but ends up wearing an outfit similar to Javiers La Mancha costume. Javier blinks a couple of times to see if this is real but truly, Yuzuru is walking towards him with a grin.

“What you think? Spanish enough?” Javier snorts, shakes his head for a second then wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

“It does have a charm.”


	33. Lunch at TCC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: peach

Summer was truly one of Javiers favourite seasons, especially when peaches appeared in the market and he could enjoy a nicely fridge chilled one on a daily basis. He always took one to training with him, and even if sometimes he didn’t find room in the mini fridge Brian had in his office, he loved it as a small dessert. At first those got him weird looks as he was more known for quick pre-packed sandwiches from the store than something healthy as a peach in his hand but the commotion died down after the first summer.

Today was a hot day again and Javier got lucky, his peach was cool to the touch but juicy the moment he bit down into it. Immersed in his dessert he did not hear Yuzuru approaching him from behind.

“I have a much better peach you could bite into.” Javier choked on his bite, eyes growing wide. He must have heard wrong, Yuzuru wouldn’t say those things right? However, when he raised his head to look at his training mate the expression on his face showed exactly what he meant. Javier swallowed over his rapid beating heart.

“Yes, you do…” Yuzuru smirked and walked away, hips swaying. Javier stopped bringing peaches for lunch for good.


	34. Camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: camera

The first time he stood in front of a camera purely directed at him he was maybe six or seven years old. As he grew up the number increased and soon he couldn’t even take a breath without someone being around to snap a picture or record it. Yuzuru got used to it as much as possible. Some days he loathed them and wished they would leave him be. He was entitled to his own privacy, he was no celebrity just an athletes following his dreams. He understood why cameras followed him, he knew his fans also wished to know more about him but right now as he was holding back tears, facing the blue curtain he really wanted everyone gone.

5 seconds. That is all he got to himself trying to hide from the lenses, collect himself enough to go through the painful interviews after. Once he is in the safety of his hotel room, he will let the tears flow and shout his anger into his pillow.

“Hanyu-senshu? Ready?” Someone asks from the side and Yuzuru puts his mask back on, smiles and nods.


	35. This is just the start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: appetizers

Javier thought he was dreaming. It couldn’t be real the way he had Yuzuru pressed against his body, molded perfectly against him like they were two fitting puzzle pieces. It couldn’t be real but the way those lips felt against his, or how his hands squeezed supple flesh and felt a moan caught in their lip lock. It couldn’t be a fabrication of his imagination, even if it happened way often than not. No, this was real. Yuzuru pulling on his hair while trying to suck the remaining air out of his lungs. Javier felt himself grown harder inside his pants.

Just when he was ready to push his pants past those sinfully tight leggings Yuzuru wore for practice, the other pulled away. Yuzuru looked like a mess but gorgeous with the way his pupils were dilated, his lips swollen and red.

“Tonight, you get more, this just start.” With that, he pulled away and left Javier leaning against the wall in the janitors closet furthest away from the rink. Javier cursed staring at his problem, willing it to go away but images of possibly more definitely weren’t helping with it.


	36. Game Over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: game over

Realizing you are not one of the top skaters anymore, how the younger kids are getting better and better, so do their Federation support become blunter, it hurt. Yuzuru knew essentially he is not going to be the top in his field. Ten years plus in seniors was taking its toll on his body among all the injuries and illnesses he had. He knew this moment would come but to be rudely underscored he had been at the Final and even his own Nationals took a hit to his pride. Yuzuru knows and is aware of all the mistakes he does but he also sees others doing those but never getting the same score deductions for it. After Nationals, he truly felt like the game and chase was over for him but then he skated to Seimei again for the Medalist on ice and he saw that he might have some last strength in himself.

The fire got ignited again and he is not going to let others dictate the course of his career. No Federation, foreign or his own should push him into the background. He won’t let that happen.


	37. Mechanical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: today's prompt: mechanical

Some things in life came to Yuzuru in an instant and he did not have to think too long about them in the future either. He knew what he was meant to do each day. Wake up, take a quick shower, brush teeth, fix hair as much as possible, pack his skating bag, eat breakfast with his mom, go to TCC to train. He knew all his exercises, the jumps the office training and care after each day.

What did not come to him naturally were the feelings towards Javier, how it took him by surprise, how he couldn’t react to them without making himself look like an idiot. He couldn’t mask his emotions, he looked like a love sick puppy most times. But as the years went by he learned to control himself better, he learned that Javier does not like to waste time taking a shower in the morning, or how he prefers coffee and sit in the kitchen for half an hour before he commits to some kind of breakfast. He learns how he loves having a bigger dinner, taking some time to cook a meal instead of hurrying through the preparation. Now those things come to him naturally, he knows where to find Javier when he gets home, how to make his coffee in the morning while he makes his own breakfast.

All those come to him now naturally and automatically, making him smile and be grateful every single day.


	38. Desperate times meant desperate measures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: hand ream

Desperate times meant desperate measures, Yuzuru concluded. It has been excessively long since the two of them were in the same place and actually had more time to spend together than something quick, that barely left both of them satisfied. What he did not think of was how he only brought a small bottle of lube and after day one, it is empty. Worse, Javier did not think of maybe going out and buying some for them as Yuzuru preferred a certain brand from Japan. Now the two were keyed up, starting at the empty bottle in Javiers hand. Yuzuru wouldn’t mind the pain but he also wasn’t all too keen on it given all he wanted now was pleasure and feel connected with his fiancé. Javier groaned and opened the nightstand hoping to find something but the only item that would be of some assistance was a forgotten tube of hand cream Yuzuru used sometimes. Javier couldn’t even remember when it got in there. Before he could search for something else, Yuzuru took it.

The next day the first item on their shopping list was lube, even if it wasn’t the brand Yuzuru wanted. Walking between the aisles Yuzuru stopped in front of the hand creams and picked something new. Javier raised a brow. “You can’t possibly think I can use that hand cream ever again without thinking of what we used it for?” Javier burst out laughed, pulling on his arm so they could pay and go back home.


	39. Succulents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: succulent

Javier just didn’t understand how it was possible to kill every single succulent he had brought into his home. At first, he thought they may be good plants for him, not needing much care and as he was busy with prompting skating and planning ROI, it appeared to be a good idea. However, no matter what he did, giving them water as instructed or not giving them even for a longer period, one by one each type of succulent started to rot away. For a couple of weeks they would be all happy, enjoying the spot he picked for then, a change of mood (he called it so because other explanations made no sense) and they slowly wilted, rotted and died.

About a month ago, he bought two new ones and the last ones he was willing to attempt. Half of one rotted away and he doesn’t even dare to touch it anymore. The other didn’t like the initial spot, got moved, given water, then not. Javier was losing his mind. Now standing in front of the two plants with his water spray in hand he groaned.

“You know what? Do whatever you want. I am done with you.” Giving them two quick sprays he walked away tending to his other plants, which at least remained alive in his home.


	40. Can you lend me a shirt and pants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: suitcase

Javier waited and waited as one suitcase after another appeared but there was no sign of his one. It just didn’t appear and when the conveyer belt completely stopped signaling it had stopped delivering the suitcases from Toronto, he went pale. Turning to Brian, he looked for guidance. His coach didn’t look any better, worry written all over his face. Together they went to he Lost Baggage counter, showed the little code sticker he had received after he checked his luggage in. The very friendly woman at the counter asked a number of questions, then went on to make a few calls. Half an hour later she informed them that the luggage would be sent with the next available flight. Javier looked at Brian again, he was meant to skate the following morning but his skates and even costume were in that suitcase.

With a sigh, his coach left the address of their hotel behind so the airline could deliver it there, put his hand on Javiers shoulder and offered a shaky smile.

“It’s not the end of the world, we have several practice sessions available, so…maybe for the second one it will be here. Come on; let’s get you some rest.” Javier pursed his lips.

“Can you lend me a shirt and pants to sleep in?” Brian chuckled. “Yuzuru already offered, he will bring it to you when we arrive.”


	41. Páté

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: Páté

Javier had done his shopping and after returning home was looking at some chicken liver, the only meat he had found to be available. The choices have been quite limited lately but it did made him become a bit more creative in his kitchen and he couldn’t wait to actually cook some of those meals for someone else. However, back to his current dilemma. Javier took out his phone and looked up some recipes he could do with it and since he felt a bit adventurous, he settled on making his own páté. It looked easy. Butter and liver in the pan, fry each side. Garlic, thyme, Madeira thrown in there, let it simmer for a little bit longer. Take out the food processor, make sure it’s an even paste at the end, season to taste. Take more butter, sliced garlic to a pan, and let it cook until the color turns cold, pour it over the páté, which he filled into some cute jars he had found in his home. Close the jar, set to cool in the fridge for a couple of hours. Viola ready.

Later in the evening when at least four hours have passed, he toasted himself some bread and took out his creation. He put some of it over a slice and took a bite. A delighted hum, this turned out nice too.


	42. Happy Birthday Javi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: Cake

Javier stepped inside the Cricket Club on his birthday, aiming to have one of the best training sessions of the week. He was in a good mood, he woke up on time, had actually a decent breakfast for once, his family calling him to wish him the best. Tons of messages from his friends as well. He had even seen many more posts on social media by his fans. He was in a good mood overall. That mood lasted exactly until he fell on his Salchow four times in a row. Frustrated he slammed the ice as he sat on the cold surface.

He heard a familiar scrape of ice stopping next to him and saw the Irene gloves in front of his face, offered to help him stand. Javier reluctantly took it. Yuzurus smile was bright and without even glancing at the coaches led Javier to a bench to rest. As Javier sat down, he vanished for a second only to come back with a mini cupcake sized cake and a fork.

“Bad skating but birthday so eat cake and go back to train?” Javier couldn’t help but smile.

“Okay. “ Yuzuru beamed at him. “Thank you, Yuzu.” Yuzuru knocked his elbow lightly.

“Happy Birthday Javi.”


	43. A new Hobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: today's prompt: calligraphy

Yuzuru decided to pick up a new kind of hobby since he spends a deliberate amount of time at home now and he already finished most of his course work for the rest of the school year. Which was a truly amazing achievement. He still trains, a lot of office exercises as he can’t really do anything else, finished all the essays, reading and other work he had put off because of Worlds.

Now though he has hardly anything to do to keep his mind away from bad thoughts. Therefore, he orders himself a nice calligraphy set and starts playing around for a few hours a day with different pens, colors and styles. After two weeks, he actually finds himself doing well. Today is though a day where he is not in the best of head-space and just finds himself writing nonsense in nice calligraphy in his designated notebook. Some words he writes without even really looking. His mom calls him to come to eat, so he discards his work for an hour. When he returns he looks at the pages he had scribbled on and gets the shock of his life.

The page filled with Javiers name and phrases of love and happiness. Yuzuru closes his eyes and slams the notebook shut. Isolation should not be the time where he finally admits to his feelings, unconsciously or not.


	44. Well he is biting his own words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: balcony

Javier never wished to have some kind of patch of space in his apartment that was outside. He regrets waving the suggestion off when he was looking for a new place and Laura told him “Even if it looks small, it is still a balcony...” but Javier told her it is closer to the rink and he doesn’t need one. Well he is biting his own words now where he is locked up in his four walls 24/7. He does have big windows and the living room is sunny all throughout the day but it also makes him crave the outside more. Hanging out of his open window is somehow below the belt so instead he just sulks as he waters his new herb garden on the windowsill. At least Laura refrained from rubbing it in during their daily video calls.

Javier still tries to make the best of it; he finally unpacks the 10 boxes he had been ignoring since he came back from Canada well over two years ago. He re-arranges some of the furniture and he does like the arrangement more. He paints the extra bedroom he was meant to do half a year ago.

Javier makes the best of it, as everyone else does.


	45. He should feel some shame but he doesn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: apex

Yuzuru should feel some sort of shame but he had thrown that out the window about two weeks ago when this happened for the first time. Now when his phone propped up against the pulled up sheets and he is working himself closer to that blissful edge with Javiers hooded eyes watching him, all he feels is pleasure. Javier is not much of a better situation than he is; hand moving off camera to a speed Yuzuru knows matches his own fingers deeper inside himself. Yuzuru doesn’t even exactly how this ended up being a norm for them, they hardly even spoke about their feelings but this seemed to be a safe territory. Miles apart but at the same time reaching for the same height. Yuzuru whimpers and his hole body senses. He hears some Spanish endearments coming from Javier he fails to understand but they finally push him over the edge.

Yuzuru slumps against his pillows feeling out of breath, as he just performed his free program. He reaches for his phone with shaky fingers, smiling at Javier who does the same, reaching out of frame for some tissues. Yuzuru smiles and ignores some of the emotions he feels for the sake of basking in the bliss for a bit longer.


	46. Persona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Today's prompt: portrait

Yuzuru had a different kind of persona when he was facing the public eye. He had to hide some of his inner feelings or true self because otherwise he wouldn’t be able to have any kind of privacy. He knows media and fans alike would launch themselves on him the moment he would share a bit more of his private life, especially with some social media appearance. It always drained him to the bone by the end of the day. The long absences and being able to live somewhat of a normal life he so craved. He clung to the portrayal of another person as much as possible. Yuzuru knows that those in his life, the important people know how he truly is and accept him the way he has to be on camera. It is never easy, hell it has been torture especially when it came to dating and having a long lasting relationship. The secrecy has almost ruined it on several occasions but they are still going strong, overcoming that portrait of a person he isn’t. One day, maybe in the not so distant future he can finally show himself to everyone, without any need of a mask or a lie.


	47. Some things are more important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: clown

Javier feels like a clown even though he is wearing his most sophisticated clothes available, maybe that is the exact reason why he feels so hideous. Looking back at the past months and how live gave them the biggest curveball ever he doesn’t quite grasp the idea of going out on the very first date with Yuzuru. Things have shifted drastically between them while both were stuck in their home and the moment all was relatively safe to travel, it was closer to Yuzurus birthday than Javiers. Which leads him to this exact moment, wearing almost as fancy clothes as he would for a banquet, ringing the doorbell and waiting for Yuzuru to appear by the door. Therefore, he does wearing a formfitting outfit similar to his, hair sweapt away from his forehead, longer than he usually would have but still styled perfectly. Javiers throat closes and every words he can think of gets stuck in his throat. He could say something cheesy or sweet but he somehow feels nothing could really describe his feelings. Yuzuru smiles at him, a shine to his eyes then steps forward and kisses him softly on the lips. Javier whimpers, reaching forward to pull Yuzuru back for a proper, deep kiss. If they miss their fancy dinner reservation at one of Torontos top restaurants, neither of them care.


	48. A punch in the gut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: timetable

The first time Brian has to adjust their schedule feels like a punch in the gut. Yuzuru knows it’s the tension that is coming from him or the disappointment from Javier right after missing the podium at Sochi. It takes them a couple of months to return to the same timetable but even then some things are not going to go back how were. An underlining tension visible for their coaches in each session. It somehow improves but then the new Olympic season comes around and Yuzuru cannot skate how should be, at one point he can’t even skate at all. It is this time him who asks for a change, both for his mental health and their relationship. Javier and him have been dating for about a year but with everything on he line they are both struggling to keep skating out of their relationship. The change helps a little bit but around his Birthday where he has one of his deepest points in his recovery, he asks Javier that maybe it would be best to end things. His reasons are stupid and Javier calls him out on it. It is him who calls Brian to go back to the regular schedule though Yuzuru objects.

“I know things are hard but if you don’t start seeing others skating better, you won’t be able to go through the Olympics. There will be a dozen more skaters around you who will be better in some way, not injured. If you have to use me to get used to the view mentally then so be it. We have to start somewhere.” Yuzuru nods with tears in his eyes.


	49. Fragile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: glass

The only way he can describe the feeling in his chest the second Javier whispers the words in his ear right before the Flower Ceremony is that his heart is breaking like glass on concrete. He knew the day would come, that nothing really lasts forever but hearing it now of all the places he can’t help but break out in tears. Yuzuru doesn’t even care that thousands of cameras are pointed at him, he clings to the beige costume he adored so long on Javier and lays his head on his shoulder. It takes all his remaining energy not to bury his face in the crook of his neck.

“You are so bad…” He managed after having said more embarrassing things right next to some cameras. It is a futile attempt to direct the attention from his heartbreak. He dares to glance at Javier and sees his own shining and he swallows, taking several calming breaths. He can’t trigger any kind of attack right now, he can’t. Yuzuru thanks the heavens for the announcer to start the ceremony but cries again when Javiers name is called. He wonders about a few things, that maybe he should say some things to him after the madness calms but for now he skates on the ice when his own name is called and throws himself in Javiers arms for a blissful 5 seconds.


	50. Glamping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: moon

Yuzuru enjoys looking at the nice sky, the stars and the moon. It is really nice but sometimes the city lights dim the chance to really see them all. That is why he actually enjoys going for a camping trip or somewhat of an illusion of it, which is called glamping. It still has some luxury like a proper bed and bathroom but is further out in the wild with no skyscraper blocking out the natural light. Yuzuru leans back against the cushions he moved out on the small porch of their camping bubble. He is staring at the moon, which shines so bright illuminating the area quite well when Javier comes out and lays down next to him. Yuzuru rolls over and presses a kiss to his clothes chest, wrapping an arm around his waist to then return his gaze to the sky.

“This is nice…” He mumbles and Javier hums in agreement. “We should do this more often…maybe even go and see the Northern Lights.” He supplies and Javier chuckles.

“Yeah, we should do that sometime.” Yuzuru smiles even though his heart sinks a bit. Two more seasons to go and then he can do all the traveling he always wanted to do, for now this glamping trip has to be enough. Moreover, it is.


	51. Drunk messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today's prompt: string

Javier wakes up to the constant pinging of his phone, something he is unable to put off. He groans and reaches for the device, ready to toss is against the wall just so it stops making that annoying tone. However, his eyes land on the string of notifications all over the screen. They are all from the same person from an app he essentially only has installed for him. However, they hardly use it to actually communicate with each other, until now apparently. Javier scoots back against his headboard, reaching for his glasses on the nightstand. He unlocks his phone and open the app. About 50 unread messages are waiting for him, some are a jumble of keys, nothing readable and he wonders what made Yuzuru send all those things to him. In between though he reads the same three words, sending his heart into a frenzy. As he arrives at the very bottom, the last messages are frequent apologies for his apparent drunk texting, which wasn’t really drunk but a new type of medication he is meant to take to boost his immune system.

Javier chuckles, shaking his head softly. Instead of accepting the aversion for the confession flooding their otherwise sparse chat, he writes back the same words and a time to have a call. A few minutes later, he gets a blushing emoji and a confirmation. Well, time to face his day and some feelings he had been hiding away for years.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Twitter: ofreverentia


End file.
